komiksfandomcom-20200214-history
Columbia Kho
Columbia Kho (許 美美) is a Filipino-Chinese manga artist, writer, and illustrator. She is known under a variety of pen names including "Kurohiko" and "CoKho7". She has worked for local publishers such as Mango Jam, Oh No! Manga, and PSICOM. She is currently a member of an independent manga group known as Studio 4 Eyes. Works Manga / Komiks * Karma: Chapter 1 is her first attempt in drawing manga. The original piece lasted only 8 pages long, and is currently up for free reading in her blog . This manga was deliberately shortened for Culture Crash's call for 8-page, one-shot story manga in 2003. *''A.illusions'' is a webcomic based on an anime community forum. The project is currently on hiatus, but the first 12 pages were published in Oh No! Manga on April 2012. *''Twilight's Calling'' is her first published work under Mango Jam. She was the continuing artist of the series starting September 2005, wherein she was the penciler and inker of issues 6-10, and the full-time artist from 11-13 (the end of the series). Twilight's Calling was written by Nikki Go Alfar. *''Mote-Mote'' is a one-shot doujinshi (fan comic) of the anime series, "Onegai My Melody". An independently published version was sold in the 7th Komikon in November 2011, and is now available for free reading as a webcomic . *''Mist'' is a fantasy webcomic written by Colin McIntyre. Although the series began in September 2011, the project is currently on hold. Only 7 pages were released in the official website . *''Karma'' is the continuation of "Karma: Chapter 1" which uses the characters in A.illusions. The series debuted as an independent manga alongside Mote-Mote in the 7th Komikon and was later published under Oh No! Manga in April 2012 (Alpha Book) and November 2012 (Concluding Paragraph). It is currently being published under the Oh No! Manga Anthology Book. *''Crystal Shadows'' is a typical high school love story manga currently ongoing in the author's website . The series debuted under Studio 4 Eyes during the 8th Komikon in October 2012. *''I Refuse Rue!'' is a full-color webmanga written by Kristine M. Tan, published by REACH Knowledge Magazine. It premiered on the magazine's website in 2014 and later published in the actual magazine. * My Facebook Boyfriend... for REAL?! is a popular fiction novel written by A.B. Castueras. The book was later adapted into manga format and is currently running as a series in the PSICOM manga anthology, GOLD Pinoy Manga Best. #FBBFmanga debuted in September 2014. * The Rocker and the Balladeer is a 20-page manga written by Nald Tabuzo. The story is a love-triangle about Emi, her friend and suitor Ken (the Rocker), and her celebrity crush Ryo (the Balladeer). RnB debuted as part of Black Ink Shortcuts' anthology during Komikon, November 2014. * WISH*GRANTED is a one-shot story written by Kkabyulism about a girl who fell in love with an "angel". The 22-page manga is part of VIVA-PSICOM's Gold Manga Anthology No.3, which debuted during the "Love at First Write" event on February 14, 2015. * Celestia is a 6-part series published under PSICOM's Anthology, ALAS. The story is loosely based on the legend of Lumawig, set in modern day Philippines. The anthology made its debut at the Manila International Book Fair on September 2015. * [http://smacmag.net/v/sma5can/hello-hello-by-raykosen/11674 Hello★Hello]is a collaboration work, written by Raykosen. The 13-page manga is about a shy girl who had just moved into the neighborhood, and a boy who wanted to be friends with her. This was submitted to the Silent Manga Auditions 2016, also known as SMA05. * I Love You P're is a gender-bender manga, written by Raykosen. It follows a young girl named Precious Toledo who later disguises herself as Preston Toledo in order to replace her father as the Chief Butler of the Arevalo Household. The first book of the 2-part series debuted as an independently published manga at the 10th Komikon on November 2016. On May 2019, the entire one-shot was uploaded for MediBang's "Shonen Shoujo Manga" Contest. Webtoon * [https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/fox-forever-exemplary/list?title_no=110854 FO.X. ~FOrever eXemplary~] is a collaboration work, written by Enjelicious. The webtoon follows Kim Min Ho, a talented individual who dreams of becoming the country's best idol. This series was published beforehand with a different set of artist, but was later revamped into the current genderbent version. It debuted in September 2017, but was later put on hiatus following Enjelicious' acceptance as an official LINE webtoon creator. * [https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/crystal-shadows/list?title_no=155223 Crystal Shadows] is the webtoon version of the original indie series published in Studio 4 Eyes. It debuted on February 2018 in LINE webtoons and has already surpassed the events that occurred in the manga. * Apteral is a spin-off webtoon from the KARMA series. The webtoon follows new angels in their mission to find their missing siblings and the possible existence of the Apteral - the one who is said to bring mankind to its ultimate destruction. This one-shot piece debuted in August 2018 and was submitted into the LINE webtoon contest. Book Covers * 2014 REACH's 3x3 Hearts - Designer in Love * 2014 PSICOM's My Facebook Boyfriend... for REAL!? #4 * 2015 PSICOM's My Facebook Boyfriend... for REAL!? #5 Others * She was one of the storyboard artists in The Adventures of Hello Kitty and Friends by Sanrio Digital and Dream Cortex in 2006. She was also the writer of episode 8 entitled "A Fair Share".'' Awards and Nominations * 2004: Anime Evolution Fan Art Contest Winner, Best in non-CG category for Peace of Silence. * 2010: Deviant Art's 10th Year Anniversary Winner, 2nd Place in the 7th Category: "Thou Shalt Honor Fella""Thou Shalt Honor Fella" List of Winners and Honorable Mentions. * 2013: Nominated - Filipino Readers' Choice Awards for Best Comics/Graphic Novels Category for KARMAThe 3rd Filipino Readers' Choice Nominees List 2013. * 2015: Nominated - Filipino Readers' Choice Awards for Best Comics/Graphic Novels Category for BLACKink SHORTCUTS: BIC 0091 - "The Rocker and the Balladeer"The 4th Filipino Readers' Choice Nominees List 2015. * 2016: listed as a Silent Manga Audition Award Candidate for Hello★HelloSilent Manga Awards 2016 (SMA05) Award Candidates List. Trivia * The name "Kurohiko" was given to her by a friend, who advised her to use a Japanese pen name if Columbia was serious in becoming a manga artist in the Philippines. Kurohiko literally means "Black Flame Child", but her friend initially thought it meant "Chestnut Child", as Columbia is quite fond of chestnuts. The Japanese word for chestnut is actually ''kuri (栗) and not kuro (黒). * Columbia uses the Chinese equivalent of the kanji for "black" (黑 and not 黒) when signing her name. External Links *Official Website *Deviant Art *Facebook Page *Instagram *Twitter *Pixiv References Category:Komik Creators